Mon frère, ma non vie
by Miss Just
Summary: Vivia em cada gesto do irmão como se fosse ele mesmo.


**_Mon frère, ma non vie_**

Acordou ao som de um grito. Um grito que não existira em mais lado nenhum que não na sua própria mente. O seu peito tremia, sentado na cama, enquanto levava uma mão gelada e assustada aos olhos, esfregando-os levemente e passando pelos cabelos em seguida. Sentiu as gotas de suor entre os dedos e percebeu que o medo e o horror daquele sonho ainda estavam expressos no seu rosto. Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, sorrindo e acalmando-se ao ver o corpo adormecido do irmão na cama ao lado.

Levantou-se, aproximando-se da janela, abrindo-a lentamente, apenas para sentir a brisa da noite no seu rosto. Encostou-se contra o beiral da janela, de costas para a noite, encarando o irmão enquanto dormia. Fred sabia que George gostava de dormir virado para o lado esquerdo, que gostava de colocar o braço debaixo do travesseiro, que, por vezes, ficava com a boca meia aberta e respirava mais profundamente. E sabia também que ele cerrava os punhos, mordia o interior da bochecha e estremecia levemente sempre que estava a ter um sonho mau. Fred conhecia o irmão como a ele mesmo. Mais que isso, Fred amava cada um desses detalhes de George.

Ele amava a forma como George acordava com um sorriso, amava a forma como George falava quando estava feliz, amava a forma como George cortava os céus num jogo de Quidditch. Ele amava tudo no irmão, desde as suas semelhanças aos seus contrastes, aos seus defeitos. A vida sem George era uma vida sem amor.

Respirou fundo, sem nunca tirar os olhos do outro ruivo e caminhou de volta à sua cama, sentando-se por cima das cobertas, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e os olhos fixos no rosto adormecido do irmão. Sorriu.

George acordou subitamente. Abriu os olhos, os últimos flashs do sonho distorcidos na sua mente. Respirava com irregularidade, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro, os olhos fixos no tecto de madeira escura. Levou uma mão à boca, mordendo o nó do polegar, segurando a lágrima estúpida que teimava em tentar cair. Respirou fundo, sentando-se na cama, com as pernas para fora e encarando a sua imagem reflectida logo à sua frente. Esboçou um sorriso triste por alguns segundos e baixou o rosto. Baixou os olhos, deixando as mechas de cabelo ruivo penderem sobre a face, ocultando-lhe as lágrimas que venceram a sua luta.

- Fred - chamou, quase em surdina, sem ouvir a resposta que lhe fora dada. Soluçou e limpou as gotas que lhe corriam a pele. Malditos sonhos, malditas imagens, malditas horas que ele tinha de dormir. Voltou a olhar para a cama à sua frente, ainda vendo a mesma pessoa sentada que vira quando acordou. E, de imediato, aquele sofrimento insuportável regressava.

Ele via Fred de cada vez que entrava no quarto. Via-o de cada vez que caminhava pelos corredores d'A Toca. Via-o de cada vez que abria os olhos depois de dormir e olhava para a cama a seu lado. Via tudo aquilo que amava no irmão. Via aquela mania irritante de deixar a janela aberta à noite, via a forma como ele resmungava sempre que era contrariado, via a maneira como ele esmurrava a parede sempre que estava furioso. Também via aquele sorrizinho terrível que apenas indicava que ele o havia superado em algo, por vezes, absurdamente banal. George via Fred em qualquer lado, via tudo o que amava em Fred, e tudo isso se tornava em sofrimento no momento em que a mísera ilusão desaparecia e apenas a negra realidade ficava.

Voltava a olhar para a cama do irmão e apenas via o seu reflexo no espelho que existia logo a seguir. Fred não estava lá. Fred não voltaria a estar lá. Nem Fred nem tudo o que ele amava naquele que compartilhava mais que sangue com ele. Todas aquelas coisas que ele via nele mesmo, mas que em si apenas eram coisas banais. Todo aquele amor que ele nutria pelo seu igual e que, de repente, deixava de existir.

Fred olhava o irmão, sentado a seu lado, com a mão apoiada sobre a dele, vendo o seu sofrimento. Sabia que George não o sentia, mas ele ali estaria. Ele estaria ali para sempre, por George, com ele, espelhando-se nele.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu tenho fortes problemas mentais e duvido que alguém tenha percebido a ideia geral de "irmãos" na fic... anyway, fic escrita para o VI chall relâmpago do MM.  
_Mon frère, ma non vie_ significa _Meu irmão, minha não vida_ em francês.

**R.E.V.I.E.W. s'il vous plait  
**_Just_


End file.
